


Two Truths and One Lie

by MovieWocher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can you make your reveal more awkward that it is?, F/F, Friendship anniversary, Full disclosure I'm writing this while I'm all mad because of the SDCC fiasco, Pissed off Lena, Read with caution or not, There is more than one truth in this story. Watch out for the next one., This is my therapy, it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: Lena supposed that if it was someone else, she wouldn’t have cared nor minded that much. People lie. She expected that from people and they rarely disappoint. If it was someone else, she would have brushed it off and probably matched with a lie of her own. If it was someone else, she would have raised her eyebrow just to worry them and then call it a day, just another Luthor day. But it wasn’t someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It was their fifth year anniversary. Lena would have raised an eyebrow at anyone suggesting a friendship anniversary but it was Kara. And just like every time Kara asked for anything, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes, Lena relented. So that is how Lena found herself carrying a heavy bag of take-out to Kara’s apartment. She still doesn’t know where Kara put it, but that girl can eat an entire platter without batting an eyelash and still ask for seconds.

Dropping the bag on the floor, Lena stopped in front of Kara’s door and knocked. Although she had keys for Kara’s apartment, she wasn’t in the mood to rummage through her purse after carrying the bag of food far longer than what was comfortable.

“Lena!” Kara greeted her brightly when she opened the door. Seeing the bag of food at the floor, her smile even got wider. Then without any effort, she swiftly lifted it up and carried it inside.

Lena followed, massaging her arms, and then froze as she got a look at Kara’s apartment. It was… it was like stepping inside a children’s party. There were balloons, confetti, streamers, party plates and cups, all of which were branded with the Supergirl logo.  

“Tadaa!” Kara said when she turned around and showed off the decorations to Lena. “Do you like?”

Lena shook her head as she smiled at the reporter in front of her. “If I knew we were having a theme party, I would have brought a cape.”

“Not to worry,” Kara said as she ran inside her room. Lena’s eyes widened as Kara stepped out with a cape billowing behind her and another one on her arms. “I have two. Good?” She asked as she passed the other cape to Lena.

Lena cannot help but laugh at her best friend’s enthusiasm but shook her head once again. “We can’t be both Supergirl unless one of us becomes Bizarro. So for today, I’ll leave the cape to you.”

Kara smiled and for the first time that night Lena noticed that it was with a hint of nervousness. She was just acting a little more cheery than usual and a little too enthusiastic.

“I’ll get the food setup and then we’ll play some games before we eat.”

“Games before eating? Are you feeling well?” Lena asked after she put her purse down and walked over to the breakfast counter. “Maybe ---,” whatever Lena was supposed to say was forgotten when she saw all the food laid out. They were still in their container but still there were a lot. Unless she dozed off between the time she put her bag down and walked to the counter, there was no way that Kara can ---.

“Game time!” Kara announced from the couch.

Wait, wasn’t Kara just beside her?

“2 truths, 1 lie. Do you know that game?”

“I am aware, yes,” Lena said walking the few steps to the couch and sitting across from Kara. Lena hadn’t gone far in the business world just because of her last name. She was smart and had killer instincts. And there was definitely something going on right now with Kara.

“I’ll start,” Kara said as she rubbed her hands nervously, bristling with unbridled energy.

“Go ahead.”

“Number one, I love kale.”

Lena smirked. This was too easy.

“Number two, I used to work at Noonan’s.” Kara paused as she took a deep breath. “Numberthree, IamSupergirl.”

The smile that Lena was holding was quickly turning into a frown.

“Game over,” Kara announced as she stood up and headed back to the breakfast counter. “So this looks good. Love pot stickers. Glad you bought the several orders.”

“Kara.”

“I especially liked it swimming in chili oil.”

“KARA.”

“I can eat this all day.”

“KARA, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?”

Kara spun around and faced Lena. “I am Supergirl. I go up up and away. I can bench press more than a thousand pounds. I can hear people whispering across the floor. I can heat my own food with my eyes. I can ---.”

“Is this a joke?” Lena asked icily.

“It’s not,” Kara quietly said as she hovered a few inches over the floor.

“Are you telling me that we’ve been friends for five years and not one time during that entire period did you think it was wise to tell me the truth?’

“I’m telling you now.”  

“Don’t you think it’s a little too late?” Lena asked as she leaned back on the couch, her arms across her chest, all business.

“You’ve probably suspected ---“

“I did,” Lena spoke cutting off Kara. “But that was before I saw you and Supergirl together in the same room. Green Martian, I suppose.”

Kara nodded as she gently landed back on the floor.

“I have been taken for a fool long enough,” Lena said as she stood up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Kara asked, following after her.

“In what scenario did you think this will not end up badly?” Lena asked back as she whipped around to face Kara once more.

“The one where we are best friends,” Kara pleading.

“Best friends don’t lie to each other, especially not something this big. Best friends do not treat each other like a fool. I know this wasn’t something you could have told me on day one. But I also know there was a line somewhere where it would have made sense for you to tell me. And you never did until today and may I say in the most ridiculous fashion I’ve ever seen. Now if you don’t mind, I have to go and do something far away from you.”

**In Lena’s Penthouse**

Lena stared at the glass as she swirled the wine over and over. She wasn’t really seeing the glass, she was seeing her mother.

 _“The public wants to believe the narrative they expect from us. That Luthors are evil. We don't get second chances.”_  
  
_“You have no life anymore, Lena. You have no one on your side.”_

She refused to listen to her mother then but they never rang truer than they do today. She doesn’t really have anyone on her side. Not her mother, not her brother, and not Kara. They all used her, they all lied to her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hard decision to make and a very conscious one. Just as much as she turned her back on family, Lena turned her back on Kara. Any attempts by Kara was thwarted by her security. Any attempts by Supergirl in private was ignored, in public was treated politely but coldly. She was no one’s fool. Not anymore.

Lena was deep in concentration when her secretary announced that the police is coming up. She told her secretary to let them in when they arrive. Her concentration broken, she stood up and stared out the window instead. She may have imagined it but a few blocks away was a figure hovering about. Before she could give it more thought, there was a knock. Lena turned around and saw Maggie and Alex walking in.

Lena sat back at her desk, squared her shoulders, looking all business. “Agent Sanvers, Detective Sawyers, how can I help you?” She asked with none of the warmth she once used in talking to the two women in front of her.

Alex glanced at Maggie who nodded at her. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. “Lena, I’m here about Kara. I think ---.”

“If this is not official business, I’m afraid I don’t have the time.” Lena cut off Alex, eyeing her icily. “Being a CEO of a multinational company entails a lot of work, I’m sure you are aware.”

“Look, I know she messed up big time. But you have to understand it wasn’t done out of malice. And I have to admit, I wasn’t entirely blameless about ---.”

“Must have been hilarious to all of you. I wonder how many times you’ve laughed at my expense.”

Maggie stepped forward, speaking up for the first time. “Lena, it wasn’t like that ---.”

“Don’t you worry, I am not that vengeful. The city should not pay for your… inadequacies. I will still help the DEO and the police, but make no mistake I do not take betrayal lightly. It would be wise if you send an intermediary going forward.” Lena turned her attention to her laptop, clearly a dismissal.

“Lena, if you’ll just listen…”

Lena looked up at Alex coolly and pressed her intercom button. “Jess, please escort the agent and detective out,” she said without turning her eyes away from Alex.

**Kara’s Apartment**

“I’m sorry Kara. Maggie and I tried but she didn’t really want to listen.” Alex said as she handed Kara a glass of alien ale and sat down beside her holding a beer on her other hand.

“Of course, she wouldn’t.” Kara made a face as she took a sip. “I knew I shouldn’t have told her. I should have just kept my mouth shut and everything would have remained fine.”

“And when would you tell her the truth?”

“I don’t know… in my deathbed? In her deathbed? That would have been brilliant, she wouldn’t have time to get angry with me.”

“That could have worked,” Alex said as she took a sip of her beer.

“Alex, what should I do?” Kara asked as she put her drink down and leaned back on couch with her hands on her head, feeling completely miserable. “Should I give her time? Should I continue trying to talk to her? I just don’t know how to fix this.”

“I wish I can tell you.” Alex paused as she placed her arms around Kara’s shoulders and drew her closer. “But one thing I know is that you have a good heart, Kara. Listen to it and it will guide you.”

“My heart is breaking, Alex. It has been broken so many time before and I don’t think I can handle one more. When my entire planet died, when Mon-el left, and now her. I never realized that losing someone because they wanted to leave you is worse that losing someone because they had no choice.”

“Kara… I have to ask you something. Was there something more between you and Lena?”

“What?” Kara laughed nervously as she pulled away from Alex. “What kind of a question is that?”

“You know what… never mind. Forget I asked.” Alex said as she stood up. “I know what will cheer you up. I’ll order in Chinese and pizza.” She added in an upbeat tone.

Kara stayed in the couch as she watched Alex call the restaurants. After that she watched her go around her apartment cleaning up, grabbing empty food cartons, and putting them in the trash. When it was all clean, she watched her rearranged her stuff. She knew her sister, she was trying to distract both of them from the awkwardness caused by her question.

**One Week Later**

“Winn, please,” Kara begged as she followed Winn inside one of the DEO interrogation room.

“I don’t know Kara. It’s wrong,” Winn answered when he turned around and found Kara blocking the door. “And this is so not you. The Kara I know will never do this.”

“The Kara you know has never been this desperate.”

“Why do all these things for her?” Winn asked, gesturing widely. “If she was your real friend, she would have understood.”

“You know the environment she grew up in. Everyone she loved died or tried to kill her multiple times. It was very hard for her to trust anyone but she trusted me. And I broke that trust.”

“I had a crappy childhood too,” Winn pointed to himself. “But do you see me ----.”

“Winn,” Kara cut off her friend. “It’s not about you.”

“Well, I’m hurting too. She was also my friend, Kara. And she just stopped being one, just because I’m also friends with you. Are we in high school?”

“Winn, I don’t need your judgement. I came here because I need your help. How many times have I saved your life?”

Winn shook his head in disbelief. “Oh… so we’re cashing in that card.”

Kara stepped towards Winn and grasped his hands. “I’m desperate.”

“Fine,” Winn said in defeat. “I’ll help you.”

**The Next Day**

Ringgg… ringggg… ringggg

Lena picked up her phone and saw that it was an unlisted number. Frowning, she debated a second before eventually answering it. “Lena Lu ---.”

“Lena, its Alex.” The no nonsense voice of Alex wafted in.

Lena felt her blood pressure shooting up. “I told you ----.”

“This is important.” Alex cut off Lena once again. “We just got a report about a planned kidnapping attempt on your life and it is about to go down. We’re sending Supergirl over there to protect you.”

“I do not need protection,” Lena said, her voice shrill with anger. “I have my own security.”

At that moment, Kara landed on her balcony and forced the door open. “Alex, I got her.”

“Lena, I know you don’t want anything to do with her but please it is for your own safety. We’ll send someone else once you’re in a safe house.” Alex spoke up once again.

“Agent Danvers, this is not acceptable!”

“I’m sorry,” Kara said as she yanked the phone from Lena and placed it on the desk. Then with an apologetic smile, she picked up Lena and flew her out of L Corp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to avoid OOC but I don't really care much right now. I'm using this to vent my anger from all that SDCC fiasco. I'm angry so Lena is also angry. 
> 
> Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ll be safe here,” Kara said as she put down Lena gently.

Lena straightened her skirt as she glanced at the area surrounding the house. They were in a middle of a field with no other house or people in sight. A creaking sound made her turn her head towards the door which Kara just opened. Throwing Kara a scowl, Lena walked past her and entered the house. It was a one room affair except for a little room which she assumed was the bathroom. She walked to the farthest chair in the room and sat down facing away from Kara.

Minutes ticked by in silence before Lena heard footsteps behind her.

“Just because you think you saved me doesn’t change the fact that I don’t want anything to do with you,” Lena said without turning around.

“I know.” Kara answered quietly.

Another tension filled silence filled the room until Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up and walked to the other side.

“How do I make this right?” Kara asked, her voice cracking unlike the confident tone she always used when donning the Supergirl costume. 

“You can’t. There are just some things which cannot be put together again.”

“I refuse to believe that.”

“You can believe what you want to believe but it doesn’t change the fact that we are through.”

“I’m never going to stop believing and trying.”

“Then you are wasting both our time.”

“How can you act like that?” Kara asked turning the chair that Lena was sitting on so that they were face to face. “Doesn’t our friendship mean anything to you?”

Lena slowly smiled as anger blazed in her eyes. “Isn’t that a question for you? Oh wait, I almost forgot. A friendship built on lie is not really a friendship. I wonder what do you call a relationship built on lies?”

Kara stepped back, visibly hurt by Lena’s statements. “Yes, I admit I lied. But it doesn’t change the fact that what I feel about you is real and true.”

“Honey, a house whose base was built on cardboard will not withstand the rain and the wind.”

Before Kara can respond, she cocked her head to the side.

_“Supergirl? Our unit just arrived at the safe house. They didn’t find anyone there. Are you alright?”_

“We’re fine, Alex. We just needed to make a detour. I’ll take Lena to the DEO when it’s safe.”

_“Supergirl, this is highly irregular.”_

“Alex, you’re cutting off. I can’t hear you.” And with that, Kara pressed something on her ear.

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.” Lena said as she stared at Kara. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Then suddenly her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Is the kidnapping threat even real?”

Kara stared out of the window nervously, avoiding Lena’s eyes.

“I knew it.” Lena snapped.

“Cause you won’t talk to me otherwise.”

“Another one for the books. I’m sure you’ll all have a good laugh. I have to admit Alex sounded really convincing.”

“She doesn’t know. It’s only me and Winn.”

“Brilliant.”

Another uncomfortable silence engulfed the room. Lena closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. If she hoped to get out of these the soonest, she need to come up with a plan and she can’t do that when she’s seething with anger.

“You know I love you, right?”

Lena opened her eyes to find Kara sitting timidly on the chair across her, eyes downcast, shoulders slouched, a look of defeat. And for a second, Lena felt a tinge of guilt knowing she was the cause of this anguish. But then she remembered how this all started and her anger returned. “That was good. You almost had me convinced. Maybe you should change your day job from a reporter to an actress. You’ll do great.”

“Why are you being so cruel? That is not you.” Kara said quietly.

“Or maybe it is the real me. Maybe it wasn’t just you who was pretending.” Lena paused as she stood up. “It’s time for you to take me back.”

**Lena’s Penthouse**

“Ms. Luthor. We have a Detective Sawyer coming up to see you.” The guard’s voice crackled through the intercom. “We told her to wait but she flashed her badge and told us to go fu ---.”

“That’s fine. Thank you.” Lena cut off the guard. And sure enough, after a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Steeling herself, Lena opened the door and gestured at Maggie to come inside.

“I know I’m probably one of the people you don’t want to see.” Maggie started.

“That would be accurate.”

“I thought we can talk just us without the two Danvers sisters.”

“I’m tired of all this talking,” Lena said but still she sat down and offered a chair to Maggie.

“I typically wouldn’t get involved because your relationship with Kara is not my business. But Kara being anxious and miserable means Alex being anxious and miserable too which then makes it my business.”

“Many have tried to force their will into mine and believe me none of them succeeded. I don’t think this will be any different.”

“I am not forcing anything to you, as I said I just want to talk.”

“Well go ahead.” Lena sighed as she rolled her eyes.

“I actually do side with you on this whole too late revelation thing. But to Kara’s defense, she’s been wanting to tell you for a while now but because she decided too late she didn’t know how. And what made it more complicated for her is that it wasn’t the biggest thing she wanted to tell you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Lena, you’re smart, brilliant, you’re instincts are on point. Don’t tell me that you don’t know. She loves you.”

“Of course, she does. We were best friends.” Lena said dismissively.

“You know and I know that it was more than that. Maybe none of you acknowledged it but you certainly acted like it.”

“There was never a moment that we became… inappropriate.”

“Come on… you’re even more like a couple than Alex and me.” Maggie watched as Lena rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, maybe without the physical stuff,” Maggie added. “But everything else…”

“Even if it was true, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Don’t close that book yet. Let it sit and marinade for awhile. Because something that special deserves a second chance.” Maggie stood up. “Well, I think I’ve said my piece. I’ll show myself out.” Maggie was almost at the door when she stopped and turned to face the CEO who was slumped on her chair. “Lena, I do miss beating you at game nights.”

Lena begrudgingly let out a smile. “You wish that was true, Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled and gave a little nod before leaving the apartment.   

 **The following week** was an eventful one at the DEO. Several objects hurled into earth. Agents were combing the crash sites and found nearly all except one. For Kara it was a shock when she recognized one of the pods. Hurrying over, she opened it expecting the worse but then found Mon-El who realizing who she was, quickly enveloped her in a tight hug.

“What… what are you doing here? The lead… it would kill you.” Kara said breathlessly when Mon-el finally released her.    

“I landed into this planet and the scientist there was able to restructure my DNA so that I can withstand lead. It wasn’t easy and it was certainly painful but the thought of being with you again made it all bearable. I’m back Kara and I’m here to stay.” Mon-el gently cradled Kara’s face and kissed her. For a second, Kara looked uncertain but it had been a bad few weeks and Mon-el was just so warm and accepting. She closed her eyes, letting herself forget and melted into the kiss.    

For Lena, it was an introspective week. She knew the truth in Maggie’s words. She felt it and knew that to some degree that Kara felt it too. There were just too many moments to simply call it just a friendship. But does she have it in her to forgive Kara? Kara, the girl who accepted her in spite of her name. The girl who fought for her when others wouldn’t. The girl who was always there to save her. The girl whose smile could brighten even the darkest day. The girl whose big appetite can only be beaten by her bigger heart. The girl who never wavered in her belief in her. The girl who deserves a second chance. Lena shook her head. She was a fool if she let her pride gets the best of her. And who knows, maybe it will finally lead to something more. And with a lightness she hadn’t felt in weeks, Lena grabbed her purse and headed to the apartment of the girl.

**Outside Kara’s Apartment**

Lena fidgeted outside. Should she knock? Should she use her keys? What would she say? Should she burst in and tell Kara outright that she forgives her and she understands and that she’s sorry about the way she reacted and for all the things she said. Or should she just embrace her and let her actions speak for her? Then she smiled at the way she was acting. She’ll know what to do when she sees her. She took out her keys and opened the door. Of everything she expected, the sight that greeted her was not one of them. Kara and Mon-el were wrapped in a passionate embrace.

It was Mon-el who noticed her first. He gently disengaged himself from Kara and smiled at Lena. “Lena, how are you?”

“Betrayed,” Lena simply said, her eyes dead and lifeless. And with that, she walked out.  

Kara ran after her. “Lena, wait!”

Lena whirled to face Kara. “I really was a fool for believing in you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Lena’s Office**

Lena was signing several documents when her door burst opened. Raising an eyebrow at the intrusion, she saw Kara hurrying forward, clutching her notebook at her chest, followed by her secretary.

“Ms. Luthor, I tried to stop her but she was so fast. I’m going to call Security,” Lena’s secretary said as he tried to grab Kara’s arms without success.

“No need, Alfred. Ms. Danvers will be leaving very soon.”

Alfred slightly bowed and left the office quickly.

Kara who was standing near the couch, walked towards Lena. But she hadn’t walked a few steps when she doubled over in pain.

Lena still by her desk, smiled. “Do you like my new jewelry? I just had it made. It matches my eyes.”

Kara with great effort lifted her head to see Lena stroking her necklace with a green stone. “Is that… is that ---.”

“Oh yes, it is kryptonite. Artificial not as strong as those naturally occurring but it gets the job done.”

“So this is it then?” Kara asked, hurt written all over her face. “You want to kill me?”

“Kill National City’s National Treasure? I’m not as crazy as my brother… yet.” Lena paused as she laughed humourlessly. “But this will ensure that you won’t get within 10 feet of me as it seems like the Girl of Steel do not understand the word no.”

“Lena… what you saw at my apartment wasn’t what it looked like. At first, I thought that maybe I wanted him back. But I realized I was just lonely and miserable without you. So I told him that I’m glad he’s back but I don’t feel the same way towards him anymore. I was just ---“

“Oh… was it one for the road? How very friendly and accommodating of you.” Lena’s icy tone killing off whatever hope Kara still held.

Kara looked away as her tears started rolling down her face. Lena couldn’t help but hear the soft sobs from where she was. She tried to ignore it as she sat back down and tried to concentrate on the documents in front of her.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I really am. Maybe someday you can forgive me.”

When Lena looked up, she was alone in her office.

**Later That Night**

It was past midnight when Lena arrived home. She had just removed her coat when she felt the hair on the back of her neck tingling. Slowly she turned around while frantically looking for a weapon.

“There is no need to be afraid, Lena Luthor. I am not here to harm you,” a voice cool, collected, and emotionless said.

Following the voice, Lena saw a dark haired woman leaning on her balcony door, looking at her intently.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Lena asked. The slight tremor in her voice betraying the fear she was trying to hide.

The woman stepped towards Lena, circling her. “I am Reign and I believe we can help one another.”

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping it short and simple. 
> 
> I know it feels open ended but just simply basing it on the online references for Reign didn't give me much room to explore for an emotional connection. So I apologize for that if it left you wanting. It is definitely a start of something more... but I'll leave that "more" for now. If someone wants to continue, feel free to do so. 
> 
> Thanks to those who followed me on this journey. This story helped me deal and hopefully it helped you in some way.

**Author's Note:**

> SDCC... what a mess. For the first time here, I don't want a happy ending for my story. Maybe siding with Lena Luthor and following her wherever she goes... dark side and all.
> 
> I don't even know why I'm writing this while I'm annoyed.


End file.
